Aishiteru
by mokifrappacino
Summary: Taichi went off to college and Yamato stays home. How does Yamato feel?
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for maybe Kaya, but  
she doesn't count for jack shit since she made Yama cry..

"It's been two months since Taichi left," Yamato announced that night at  
dinner. It wasn't as if his father cared, but it was the weekend of the  
month when Takeru visited.

Takeru nodded vigorously, his mouth full of chicken stir-fry.

"What's your point?" Yamato's father asked. He didn't even look up from his  
food.

Yamato scowled.

"My point is I'm going to go visit him for the rest of the long weekend."

"That's a good idea," Takeru replied liking the idea of having the house all  
to himself considering his father would most definitely be at work.

'If Takeru knew why I was really going to go see Taichi, he'd disown me' as  
he finished his stir-fry. 'And maybe Taichi will too' he added to himself  
scowling.

Yamato walked into his bedroom and fell back on his bed with a big sigh.

Ever since Taichi left Yamato had been miserable. Everyone had noticed,   
even his father. He blamed it on stomach aches.

College.that had been what Yamato had wanted for Taichi, but as the day  
that Taichi would leave approached Yamato realized how much of an impact   
Taichi made in his life.

He didn't even want to think about the day Taichi had left. He had put on a  
fake smile the whole day until Taichi had boarded the plane, but as soon as  
he was on Yamato had gone to pieces.

"I have to stop thinking about that." He mumbled to himself, disgusted with  
how he had broken down in public.

He rolled over and grabbed the phone and dialed Taichi's number.

"Taichi?" he asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Matt?" came the groggy voice from the other end.

Just hearing the other say his name made Yamato's breath catch in his  
chest.

"Yeah, it's me, err.well uh.. Do you think it would be ok if I came and   
visited for the rest of the weekend?" he asked, willing his voice to sound  
less eager.

"Nnngh" was the response he got from the other end.

"Taichi wake up!" Yamato said into the phone.

"Uhngh, sorry Yamato I'm really tired, but yeah come on and visit." Taichi  
replied with a yawn.

Yamato smiled to himself.

"I'll be there tomorrow at five. I'll take a cab to your place."

"M'kay, G'night Yama" Taichi said yawning again.

"You lazy ass" Yamato shot with a laugh. "Goodnight" he added before he  
hung up the phone. Takeru opened the door at that moment.

"Was that Taichi?" he asked seeing the broad smile that was still intact on  
Yamato's face.

His smile got bigger and Takeru laughed.

"How'd you guess?"

"Yama.I didn't have to guess look at yourself!"

Yamato got up and glanced in the mirror.

He fell back laughing onto his bed.

"You really miss him don't you?" Takeru asked.

Yamato heaved a big sigh.

"Yeah Teeks, I really do."

Takeru nodded in agreement and lay down in his sleeping bag.

"You going to bed Teeks?" Yamato asked.

He didn't get an answer.

"Damn Teeks, you were tired." Yamato mumbled.

He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. God it had been good to  
hear Taichi's voice.

Yamato finally drifted off to sleep after laying there for hours.


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter.

The next morning Yamato woke up and bought his plane ticket.

It took his whole months pay to buy the ticket to Tokyo.

After setting things up with the airlines Yamato set about cooking  
breakfast.

Takeru emerged from the bedroom rubbing his eyes. He already had his hat   
on.

"Morning Teeks!" Yamato sang out happily.

Takeru offered a wave and sat down at the table. Yamato slid him a plate of  
French toast and a glass of orange juice and sat down across from him.

A thought suddenly hit him.

'I really love Taichi.'

Yamato was silent the rest of breakfast. It had never occurred to him that  
he liked Taichi in that way.

"Yamato!" Takeru yelled snapping him out of his dazed state. He had  
obviously been telling Yamato something, but Yamato had started to day  
dream.

"Sorry Teeks" he mumbled as he got up from the table. He grabbed some clean  
clothes from his bedroom and headed off towards the bathroom. He jumped in  
the shower and washed his hair quickly. He put on his favorite pair of jeans  
and his old green tank top.

Yamato was hours early for his flight, but he would have chickened out if  
he had stayed back home for another single second.

He was going to tell Taichi he loved him.

'No going back now' Yamato thought as his boarding number was called.

Every minute that passed on the plane made Yamato more and more nervous.

Finally the flight ended and he got off the plane. He swung his back pack  
over his shoulder and yawned.

"Yamato!" someone called obviously surprised to see him.

Good god! It was Sora.well maybe she was good for some sort of ride.

"Hey Sora!" Yamato called back running to her.

"I haven't heard from you in ages!" she accused.

"I'm sorry, but hey, could you give me a lift to Taichi's place?" he asked  
pleadingly giving her somewhat of the puppy dog face.

Sora glared and then shrugged, leading him to a small dark blue car.

"Get in" she commanded.

Yamato slid into the passenger's seat and Sora started rambling.

He tuned her out and tired to think of possible ways to tell Taichi.

God her voice was annoying.not to mention distracting.

"Yamato, I have to run into the store real quick, will you wait in the  
car?" she asked.

"Uh sure."

She ran into the store leaving Yamato to wait in the car. After a few  
minutes he checked his watch. It was already a little bit past five.

"Shit." he mumbled getting out of the car.

He walked down the street quietly. He thought he remembered the way to the  
dorm, after all he was the one who had been with Taichi when he had rented   
it.

Yamato smiled to himself. He remembered that day. He and Taichi had gotten  
in a fight about who would pay for lunch. He lost as usual and paid for both  
of their meals. He didn't really mind though, Taichi would be gone in a few  
weeks anyways.

Yamato padded along the sidewalk quietly looking at his feet. He glanced up  
every so often he glanced up to check the street signs.

When Yamato saw the dorms he smiled and broke into a jog. He sprinted the  
steps and knocked vigorously on the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" he heard from behind the door. It was followed by a  
soft thud and uneven footsteps.

Yamato soon stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Taichi. It took him a  
moment to register who it really was.

He had to swallow hard to keep from crying. Yamato flung himself at Taichi  
and embraced him.

"Taichi." he mumbled holding onto him and burying his face in his chest.

Taichi's eyes were wide.

"Yama, Are.you ok?"

Yamato nodded.

"I just missed you,"

Taichi nodded too and let Yamato cling to him for a second longer.

"Do you have to be so emotional?" Taichi asked snickering a bit.

"Yeah, yeah I do" Yamato said pushing him gently and dropping down onto  
Taichi's couch.

Taichi sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do, your call" Taichi said flipping off the TV.

'Tell you how I really feel'

"Err, I dunno." Yamato said his stomach growling loud enough for Taichi to  
hear. He blushed; he had been too excited to eat his breakfast that morning.

"We'll go eat" he said with a laugh pulling off his shirt.

Yamato stared at Taichi. He knew his friend had become muscular, but Taichi   
was definitely better toned that Yamato had expected.

Taichi walked into his bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt.

Yamato couldn't help but stare. He blushed when Taichi started to unbutton   
his pants. It's not like he hadn't seen Taichi get dressed before, but with  
this new realization in his head he felt awkward.

Taichi was soon dressed and he threw Yamato's bag on his bed.

"Ready?" Taichi asked.

Yamato nodded and asked if they were going for burgers

It was Taichi's turn to nod.

They walked to the closest burger place and ordered their food, both  
agreeing that Yamato should pay.

"How's school?" Yamato asked.

"Great! Kaya is too."

"Who's Kaya?"

"She's a friend" Taichi said.

"Oh" Yamato said not assuming anything.

"How's the band doing?"

"Good I think. We actually had a gig the other night and they asked us to  
come back"

The night went on filled with old jokes and the two reminding each other of   
all the stupid things they had done together.

When they finally went back to Taichi's place Yamato had become more   
comfortable.

"Eh.Yama, you either gotta sleep on the floor or in bed with me" Taichi  
said.

Yamato blushed, now was the time to tell Taichi. He swallowed hard as the  
other shut off the lights.

"T-Taichi..I love you." Yamato blurted looking at the ground.

Taichi's jaw dropped as he waited for him to regain his composure.

A/N Well, poor poor Yama is sooooo nervous!

Yamato: Am not!

Taichi: You love me? passes out

Moki: Well, review!


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Taichi stumbled backwards.

"What?" he asked his voice shaking slightly.

"I love you" Yamato offered weakly.

"You fucking fag!" Taichi screamed.

Yamato's jaw dropped.

"Prick, you go around messing with my head, I let you touch m- I can't  
believe-!" Taichi spat out, his voice dripping with venom. He couldn't even   
form a complete thought.

Yamato grabbed his bag and ran towards the door.

Taichi stepped forward and slapped Yamato.

Hot tears streamed down Yamato's face as he ran away from his friend.

He hitched a ride back to Heighten View Terrace with a truck driver he  
realized how upset he was and didn't ask questions. He pretended to sleep  
just in case.

"Thanks" Yamato said quietly hopping out of the truck as it pulled up in  
front of his house. He ran inside and straight to his room like a ten year  
old who had been scolded.

"Yama?" Takeru asked.

'Shit.I forgot about Takeru.'

He ignored him and slid down the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest  
and hiding his face.

"Yama, what's wrong?" Takeru asked, rolling off the bed to his brother.

"Leave me alone" he mumbled trying not to start crying again.

"You told Taichi didn't you?" Takeru asked knowingly.

'How the hell did he know how I felt about Taichi?' he though but nodded  
anyways.

Takeru's slender form was soon comforting Yamato.

"What did Taichi say to you?" Takeru asked when Yamato still wouldn't look   
up.

Yamato just shook his head and felt Takeru lifting it.

"Oh my god." Takeru said seeing the marks Taichi had made when he slapped  
Yamato. He picked Yamato up and placed him on his bed. "I'm so sorry Yama.."  
He pulled a blanket over him remembering how easily his brother got cold.

"It's going to be ok you know." Takeru said heading for the door.

"No it's not.nothing is ok"

Takeru shook his head and walked out of his brother's bedroom.

Yamato shook violently, not being able to get warm. Taichi had always been  
there to warm him up, either by putting his arms around his shoulders or  
with an extra sweater, it didn't matter, he had been there and now he   
wasn't.

A thought suddenly hit him, Kaya was Taichi's girlfriend. Oh how Yamato  
hated her.stupid little bitch.

Takeru came in every so often to check on Yamato, he kept bringing food   
which Yamato didn't eat and wet rags for his face which he didn't use.

A few times Yamato heard Takeru on the phone. More than once he heard his  
name being dropped.

"Yeah, Yamato will be fine..Daisuke acted the same way when I told him,  
remember?" there was a brief pause and a chuckle. "Yeah, Aishiteru mo, yeah   
yeah, tell Daisuke I say Aishiteru too."

'Ahh!' Yamato thought 'So Takeru is gay too'

He figured since he wasn't going to sleep he would go outside.

Yamato stood up, still shaking and walked outside.

He was freezing but he needed to think, of something, anything other than  
Taichi. The only thing he could think of was Taichi, the way he had hit him.  
As if the words hadn't been enough.

"Yamato?" came a familiar voice.

Moki :Well, we all know who that is!

Yamato: How could you make Taichi do that!

Taichi: Yeah! is clinging to Yamato I'm gay too!

Moki: SHH! Review everyone!


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put the same damned thing in every  
chapter?

'Oh god.' Yamato thought slowly turning to see Taichi.

"Oh god." he mumbled out loud that time. He started to run, run from   
Taichi, run from the voice, Taichi's voice, the one that was repeating what  
Taichi had said to him over and over again.

"Yamato!" Taichi cried taking off after him.

Yamato ran all around the city, finally giving up and falling to his knees  
in the public park.

Taichi sighed in relief when Yamato had finally stopped. He was gasping for  
breath as he knelt down next to Yamato.

"What. The hell.do.you want?" Yamato asked weakly, both from being tired and  
from sorrow.

Taichi took Yamato's chin in his hand and lifted his head so he was staring  
into his cold blue eyes. Taichi pressed his lips softly against Yamato's and  
held his shoulders so he couldn't run.

Yamato pushed him off.

"Yamato, I'm so sorry." Taichi said watching as Yamato grimaced.

"Bullshit Taichi, leave me the fuck alone. Did you come all the way out  
here to call me a fucking fag some more?" Yamato asked viciously as his eyes  
brimmed with tears.

"Oh Yama." Taichi said running his fingers over the marks on Yamato's cheek  
that he himself had made. He bit his lip. "I didn't mean it."

"And what about this?" Yamato yelled grabbing Taichi's wrist, his tears now  
slipping down his cheeks.

Taichi felt one fall on his finger and he felt as if he were about to cry  
too.

"Yama, I love you, I don't know what got into me, I don't know what I was   
thinking, I knew I loved you."

Taichi leaned over again and captured Yamato's lips again.

Yamato pushed him off again. His eyes still filled with anger and sadness  
and hate and hope and even desire.

"You think...you think that you can just come here and kiss me and it's going  
to make it all better?" Yamato asked trying to keep all emotions out of his  
voice even though his eyes showed everything he was feeling. "What about   
Kaya?" he screamed.

Taichi shook his head.

"I dumped her." He said searching Yamato's eyes for what that statement  
meant to him. He couldn't tell all his previous emotions shone too brightly.

With that Yamato looked up willingly into Taichi's eyes.

"Answer me this, do you really love me, or is this some sort of pity act?"  
he asked the tears still spilling freely down his face.

Taichi grabbed Yamato's shirt collar and pulled him inches from his face.

"Yamato Ishida I love you with all my heart, I'll never stop, no matter  
what happens, I was just too blind to see that before." Taichi whispered  
swallowing back his own tears. He pressed his lips against Yamato's and  
tasted the salt, this time Yamato didn't fight, instead he wrapped his arms  
around Taichi's neck and kissed back.

Yamato broke away for air and Taichi dropped his head to Yamato's neck. He  
kissed it softly and made Yamato moan.

"Yama, do you forgive me?"

"Y-yeah Taichi, I do." he said prying Taichi from his neck and getting to  
his feet.

"You wanna go to the old spot?" Taichi ask joining Yamato at his full  
height and tilting his head in the direction of their old hang out.

Yamato nodded and shivered.

Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist.

"Aishiteru." Taichi mumbled laying his head on Yamato's shoulder as they  
walked.

"Ditto." Yamato said and a small smile crept across his lips.

Moki: What did ya'll think? Eh eh?

Yamato: It sucked!

Moki: Just for that you tell the readers to review.

Yamato: sighs Review this crappy story.

Taichi: appears and tackles Yamato and well..yeah..your imaginations can  
take it the rest of the way

Moki: Anyways, please review.


End file.
